


Stand on My Feet

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville didn't like dancing for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand on My Feet

Dancing had never been on Neville’s list of skills, but tonight he was enjoying himself. He looked at the brunette in his arms, and his daughter beamed up at him from her position atop his feet.

“Daddy, Gram-gram’s here!” Dianthus exclaimed. 

“Go say hi,” he told her, and Dian ran over to Augusta.

His quiet, reserved wife wrapped slipped an arm around him. “Is it my turn for a dance?” Pansy asked.

“Only if you want your feet stepped on,” he warned her.

“I’ll stand on your feet too,” she teased, and they laughed, warmed by love and the season.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
